Terranigma: Diary of the Forgotten Ark
by Clovis15
Summary: After the defeat of Dark Gaia, the two Arks were again seperated. One got to live with the Elle of the lightside, the other got the short end of the proverbial stick. Let's imagine now that we can speak with the Darkside's Ark one last time.


**Terranigma: Diary of the Forgotten Ark**  
(Or, what if the Spirit of the Darkside Ark could speak to us one last time?)

Life is funny, isn't it? You think you understand who you are, and what you are doing, only to have all the rules changed at the last second. You discover that you aren't even real, just some pawn created to serve a higher purpose. 

I realize now that my home was in fact located in Hell itself. I have to wonder if I was literally born the day my adventure began and that all my memories of my hometown were not real but rather engineered by 'him'. Were we all, Elle as well, formed by Crysta Blue mere seconds before we woke up that fateful day that I opened the Pandora's Box and in the process began the sequence of events that restarted all life on the planet? I now realize that it is very likely that this is so.

It would seem that God and the Devil had their eternal war come to a stalemate many thousands of years ago due to a tactical blunder on the behalf of the Prince of Darkness. The influence of the power of the light brought about progress, and the influence of the power of the darkness brought about pain and suffering. The devil tried to taint the glory of progress with his darkness in a gamble to rule all of mankind; it was a disastrous failure that left the planet barren and useless to both of the two eternal forces. That tainting begat the depraved scientist Beruga, and Beruga begat the bioengineered virus that destroyed all life.

The Devil needed a champion to revive the life forces of the world so that he could finish what he had started, and I was that champion. The trials of the five towers that I completed with ease were obviously just a test to see if I was the one who could revive the world for the Devil. I have to wonder if the town, whose people I was trying to save that day, hadn't been destroyed and recreated with Crysta Blue over and over until he finally found a pawn that was up to the task.

I still don't know why I never suspected Yomi, the weird pink and furry bat like thing, of anything. He was a good actor; I'll give him that. The village elder was too. They were the only ones in my hometown that seemed to know of the true purpose of my mission and how it would aid the Devil in his desire to own a living world. I can only assume that if everyone was created over and over again each time a failed hero was created that the Elder and Yomi were more permanent structures that carried over from one attempt to the next.

After freeing everyone from the fake curse that afflicted them, I was assigned by the elder to enter the great rift and voyage into a barren world and bring it back to life. I now realize that this rift I entered to travel from one world to the next was in actuality the gateway from hell into the realm of the living, I must wonder if it still continued to exist after I banished the life force of the Devil away from the planet. It was after moving through this rift that the tests ended and the real trials began.

Fighting my way past spirits and specters of corruption and hate I brought back unto the world the essence of plants, avians, mammals, and eventually man itself. But that wasn't enough, the Devil wanted to have Beruga's research back. He planned to have it both work and properly usher in the age of his apocalyptic reign this time around. It would seem that Beruga had long ago sealed himself away in Cryostasis to escape the horror he had unleashed, waiting to be reawakened when the world was once again at the level it was before all went wrong.

So I traveled the world promoting growth and progress until everything was as it had been before. The first time I tried to take on Beruga I was swatted down like a fly only a few minutes after he woke up. I would've died then and there if I had not had other help. It was then that I got the first hint of the elder's darker true purpose when he tried to tell me in a vision, as I lay there near death, to let Beruga make the world a wonderful place. As I have already said, I did not die there. Those who answered to the light rescued me at the last second; it was time that I started answering to the proper higher authority.

Saved from fate, I could not fight Beruga as is. I was still the Devil's property and therefore if I wanted to do anything right I had to first change that. So again I traveled across the world until I had collected all 5 of the Star Stones that would awaken the power of the true hero and took them to the South Pole. It was then that I learned that I didn't even have one single friend in the world; Yomi, my companion through thick and thin, had been in league with the elder all along

Elle and I were based upon the spirits of dead people who were brought back to life when I revived the essence of mankind. My otherself, the me that was a child of the actual living world of the lightside, and not just a product of Crysta Blue, was the real champion destined to stop to Devil. During my absence the elder had sent the Elle of my reality out to find the real me and kill it. What she found was an infant that she could not bring herself to kill, so Yomi was sent to remind her that she had to obey the words of our elder. Just before she could be forced by Yomi to destroy the Lightside Ark, I merged with him. Now with the body of the true hero, and the aid of the Lightside's Yomi, I set out once more to stop Beruga from completing his demented goals with the help of Perel, Meilin, Fyda and Royd. 

Before it was all over with, Beruga tried to escape from us using an airship; but we made short work of that particular plan of his when we rigged it to explode. Ironic that Dr. Beruga met his own fate not by me, but rather from his own technology. Perhaps it is proof of the existence of poetic justice in the world. Sadly as the ship was going down there was only means for one person to escape alive, Fyda and Royd's sacrifice that day must never be forgotten.

With Beruga's desires halted permanently there was only one thing left to do, and that was to destroy the Devil himself before he could corrupt the genius of some other great mind and in the process produce another Beruga. I never would've guessed that by jumping back into the great rift that I was dooming myself and the existence of everyone from my village. But hey, if it were any other way then there wouldn't be any truth in the phrase, "No good deed goes unpunished."

The Devil thought his battle against me would be a trifle matter, then he realized that I had merged with the Ark of the Lightside and began singing a different melody. That was a battle I won, and yet arguably at the same time lost. The Devil was the only thing holding Crysta Blue together in the coherent forms of things as found in my home village. My purpose done, I got separated from the Ark of the Lightside and told that my village and the people in it would last for but one more day until the Crysta Blue dissolved back into the orbular entities everyone in my town admired as they fluttered through the air. It's quite awkward talking to all the people of your town, and the woman you love, realizing that all of you will simply cease to exist as you sleep that night. The divine intervention of God himself showed some me a small token of mercy as I went to sleep for the last time when he put me into an eternal dream from which I watched from above, as if by the eyes of a bird in flight, the continued progress of the world I had fought so long and hard to bring back to life.

I would like to say I'm not bitter, but I am. From my vantage point I have seen many things, most of which have showed me all the good I have managed to bring about. Yet there is one thing that I see that angers me every time I see it. My actions on the real world, that living world that I was created with the sole purpose of aiding in the conquest thereof, served to bring together its Elle and Ark. They now live together and have a happy life, all because of my work. Why is it fair that they get to be happy, why couldn't I be happy with my Elle? To have to silently from the sidelines watch the life I wanted more than anything, but can now never hope to have, is perhaps a fate worse than being the servant of the Devil himself.

All I can ask is that when you think of that Ark still living that you don't forget about me, the Forgotten Ark. 


End file.
